Central Police
Central Police is the main police service in the show. Its jurisdiction is somewhere in the Midlands, and includes the unnamed city in which it takes place. It frequently liaises with the neighbouring East Midlands Constabulary Staff Executive Leadership * Chief Constable Edward Thomas (Series 1) * Unnamed Chief Constable (Series 3) * Deputy Chief Constable Mike Dryden (Series 2) * Assistant Chief Constable Harry Bingham (Series 1) (unseen) *Assistant Chief Constable Derek Hilton (Series 4) *Police and Crime Commissioner Paula Reid (Series 4) Chief Superintendent / Detective Chief Superintendent * Derek Hilton (Series 1) * Lester Hargreaves * Raymond Mallick * Terry Reynolds Superintendent / Detective Superintendent * Ted Hastings Chief Inspector / Detective Chief Inspector * Ian Buckells (Series 4) * Tony Gates * Roz Huntley * Mark Moffat * Philip Osborne * Alice Pryor Inspector / Detective Inspector * Ian Buckells (Series 1) * Matthew Cottan * Lindsay Denton * Tracey McAndrew * Marcus Thurwell Sergeant / Detective Sergeant * Steve Arnott * Joseph Barlow * Colin Brackley * Briggs * Matthew Cottan (Series 1) * Kate Fleming * Leah Janson * Marley * O'Neill * Manish Prasad * Nicola Rogerson * Sam Railstone * Neil Twyler * Danny Waldron * Alex Wallis Constable / Detective Constable * Antonioni * Hari Bains * Maneet Bindra * Jackie Brickford * Vincent Butler * Jeremy Cole * Jamie Desford * Kate Fleming (Series 1-3) * Farida Jatri * Deepak Kapoor * Rod Kennedy * Lakewell * Lambert * Lloyd * Nigel Morton * Nayar * Powers * Helen Wilson Civilian Staff * Civilian Investigator Rita Bennett * Forensic Coordinator Tim Ifield * Forensic Coordinator Rupal Pandit * Forensic Investigator Mandy Taylor * Forensic Investigator Kevin Gill * Legal Counsel Gill Biggeloe * Media Manager Jo Dwyer * Media Manager Jo Wright Departments Current * AC-12 * AC-9 * Armed Robbery * Counter Terrorism * Crime Audit * Criminal Investigation Department * Forensic Unit * Fraud Squad * Major Violent Crime * Missing Persons Unit * Murder Squad * Patrol Unit * Strategic Firearms Command * Traffic Division * Vice Squad Former * TO-9 * TO-20 * Tactical Firearms and Public Order Unit Equipment Uniform and equipment The uniform of Central Police officers varies depending on the department. * Standard patrol officers wear combat-style trousers and a black zipped-neck polo shirt, along with a black stab vest and police fleece. Fluorescent jackets and stab vests are occasionally worn in necessary circumstances. Armoured caps and flat peak/bowler hats are worn by officers, with none seeming to wear the traditional custodial helmet on duty. Officers with the Traffic Division wear similar hats topped with white. * Officers working indoors in administrative roles (such as staff in the AC-12 Building), as well as senior officers ranked Superintendent or higher wear white collared shirts with epaulettes denoting rank and a black tie. This is combined with either an informal fleece or formal dress jacket dependent on occasion. * Members of the Strategic Firearms Command wear similar uniform to patrol officers, in addition to body armour and helmets whilst on deployment, and thin gilet's when unarmed. * All officers are required to wear an identification card on display when working in any building operated by Central Police. * Officers also carry a Warrant Card so they can identify themselves as police officers out of uniform. * Standard police officers carry CS Gas, ASP Batons, speedcuffs and police radios as standard equipment. Some officers are also seen armed with X26 Tasers. Plainclothes CID detectives are not formally seen carrying any form of weapon throughout the series. * Authorised Firearms Officers with the Strategic Firearms Command carry the Heckler & Koch G36 assault rifle as their primary weapon and a Glock 17 pistol as a sidearm. They also carry the X26 Taser as a non-lethal option. Vehicles Police Stations * Pelbury House Police Headquarters * AC-12 Building * Kingsgate Station * 4th Street Station * Polk Avenue Station * South Ferry Station * Hillside Lane Station Category:Organisation Category:Police Category:Central Police